yggdrasils_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Tabaqui
Tabaqui (Tah-BAH-qu-ee) is a cosmic parasite who has made it their personal goal to analyze and break down Yggdrasil and its realm, as well as the mayor of the City of Players. They did not have an original world, as they originated from space itself. Tabaqui is the lone survivor of Round X, according to their own claims. Appearance Personality : Tabaqui is a clever, mildly sarcastic and direct individual whose primary drive is a desire to broaden their horizon. They see the world in an analytical perspective. Science is their highest priority, so is their ongoing pursuit of Yggdrasil and the act of evolving Magitech in the Cluster. Outgoing, prideful and confident in their talents, they look forward to testing their skills. They find some source of entertainment in each conflict, possessing a tendency to pull any ever so dire situations into a humorous light. : They are quick to judge people based on their appearances and cannot restrain themselves from letting a snide comment slip. Tabaqui may catch people off-guard with their sudden perceptiveness, noting aloud their acute observations and suspicions without reservations. : They are far from competitive and generally dislike when others do not cooperate with one another. Open to criticism (as long as it is constructive - nonconstructive criticism will get one a snap back) and second opinions, Tabaqui tries to involve other people in their decisions as the mayor of their own city, as well as anything concerning Trials. However, they will not hesitate to run raw tests on others, as long as those are certain to not endanger anyone's life. : Following the prequel Trials, Tabaqui is portraying themselves as inclined to create new friendships and form a community in their city, yet deep inside they try not to become vulnerable to attachment again, should a Player die or choose to leave. They selfishly hope that binding them into a community might prevent them from leaving again should they ever discover how to leave Yggdrasil's Realm, therefore being generous with accommodation and subsistence. They walk on a thin path between befriending others and keeping their distance, so that the relationship would be strong enough from the side of the other, while they can protect themselves from getting hurt further. Endangering their friends also sends fearful cracks through their resolve. : Sociable and modest as they may seem, Tabaqui can coldly lie, threaten, and kill with the same happy grin plastered onto their lips. Regardless, Tabaqui is willing to take more practical-peaceful measures if bloodshed is deemed as needless. They do not shy from deception, keeping secrets that could threaten the image others have of them. There are moments when they show themselves differently than they feel on the inside. In their heart, they know their civil mask is not a complete act; they do feel guilty betraying others and using them for their schemes. For the sake of their interplay, they try to silence their inner inhibitions. Abilities Passive *'Shapeshifting' - Freely change mass, voice, colors, and size. *'Division' - Duplicate own cells to create clones. The more clones exist, the less functional they become. *'& Magitech Generation' - Create/generate various types of data/digital energy, as well as create various kinds of technomagical constructs: weapons, armors, structures, devices, drones, vehicles, robots, aircrafts, spacecrafts, and so on. They possess advanced knowledge and intuitive understanding of technology, being able to analyze and replicate any technomagical device, improvise their own technology, and combine/hybridize various brands of technology for even more powerful constructs. Due to its magical and technological nature, constructs have the potential for artificial intelligence. *'Vision' - Perform complex visual scans on their environment or creatures around them and determine their intimate properties or detect their presence. They can also diagnose the condition of what they observe and find inconsistencies or errors. Fluctuations may occur depending on situation. *'Possession' - Transcend the physical form and exist within technology. Alternatively able to hack into Yggdrasil's database and sabotage its instances. Offensive *'[ Electromagnetic Blast ]' - Release electromagnetic energy over a specific target area causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. Severely decreases stamina. *'[ Spark Blast ]' - Release sparks over a specific target area causing average damage and/or delivering shock waves. Defensive *'[ Force-Field Generation ]' - Create a shield, wall, or a field formed from energy, or formed by manipulating smaller items to form a greater whole. Force-fields are not usually impenetrable and can be removed by energy drain or extreme force. *'[ Nano Boost ]' - Temporarily boost the power, or decrease casting time, of one cast. Cooldown of 10 minutes. Trivia *Tabaqui does not perform any bodily functions, including eating or drinking, as a standard. If they do, the aliments will disappear in their dark matter. *Their matter is touchable and will feel sticky, but will leave no marks. Their "hair" and "tails" will always defy gravity. *While not technically requiring sleep, Tabaqui loves to engage in long naps. *They live in the cockpit of the city, which is the only place in the city that is completely made of Magitech material. *Tabaqui gets easily touch starved, but is too prideful to directly ask for touch from others. Quotes *"I question about every move each one of you does, Astra. I am trying to understand you. I am not denying anything of what you are saying; it is not untrue. When you arrived here, I wanted to keep myself at a professional distance. I took my impressions and that was where I liked to stand. But I do intend to improve. ... At the start I told Kalan that I didn't want to get close to any of you. I didn't want to deal with what I'm dealing with now. Trying to be a friend while being a leader... It's stressful to try finding a balance. But you know what I was told? To take small steps. Find one or two good friends, and then broaden my horizon." - Political Concerns * "I act like I am like you, but I'm not. I'll never have anything but artificial feelings, and I won't ever be able to disconnect what I really am. Just some mutated vermin that tries to play pretend." - Say You Won't Let Go References }} Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Characters Category:Players Category:Round X